


sometimes you just gotta shove the thing out of the nest

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fic I just really wanted to get out before whatever goes down tomorrow. Will go back and continue it after, but wanted to get it in before canon goes a completely different direction.The meeting with Dream goes south, and Tommy makes a decision.
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	sometimes you just gotta shove the thing out of the nest

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says on the tin, sometimes its 1 AM and you're tired and stressed out and just gotta write something quick because the possibilities for what's going to happen tomorrow won't leave you alone and you dont care if its bad cuz your sleep deprived and you'll finish actually writing it and revamp the whole damn thing later.
> 
> ...I'll probably regret this tomorrow. I really hope this anonymous thing works and doesnt expose me on main. Please feel free to roast me and point out how bad/ooc this is I've never written these characters in my life and I need the feedback.

Tommy knew the December 2nd meeting was going to be a shit show. He just didn’t know it would go south this  _ quickly _ .

Like, if there was one thing everyone on this server could do, it was _talk_. Between the green bastard himself and his king, Big Q, and a furry with daddy issues, there were bound to be too many big egos and melodramatic bastards in one room for poor Tubbo to handle. He figured it wouldn’t take long for the whole thing to devolve into a shouting match that ultimately didn’t accomplish anything, and they would put it off for another meeting some other time. At the end of day Tommy would go back home and write in his stupid punishment diary about how absolutely nothing changed before handing it off to Fundy and going back to counting the days before his probation ended.

This...wasn’t that. Instead of dancing around the issue with false kindness and veiled threats, Dream had made his demand bluntly and without mercy. “You have three options;" He said cooly. "Either Tommy goes into exile, the disc goes to me, or L’Manburg goes to war.”

At least the Cabinet responded as expected, exploding in protest. Some pleading for compromise, others outright refusing. Well, Tommy outright refusing. The others’ voices all shouting over each other kind of blended into a chaotic mess. But surely at least some of his friends were refusing to put up with this crap! Dream just threatened war, for gods sake! Maybe before there was some pretense of this being about the (very light, totally accidental) burning down of George’s house, but no one, not even Dream could justify going into another war already, right? Tubbo definitely wouldn’t allow him to get away with this, right? Wilbur chose Tubbo to protect L’Manburg, he wouldn’t let some tyrant come in and try to push them around, right? And even if he wasn’t President, he was still Tommy’s friend!

(Right?)

Tubbo’s voice peaked above the chaos. “Enough!” the president yelled. The cabinet fell silent around him, and Tubbo sighed, his shoulders slumping. He looked exhausted, and TommyInnit was never wrong, not ever, but he did feel a sliver of guilt unfurl in his chest at the idea that he was maybe, just slightly responsible for the weight on his friend’s shoulders. But then Tubbo took out his disc, and that guilt quickly shriveled and died.

“Tubbo-”

“Dream,” Tubbo said, ignoring his pleading and facing Dream. “If I give you this, will you agree to put this… incident behind us, and respect L’Manburg’s sovereignty?”

“As I said I would.” Dream said with a nod. The blank gaze of his mask was fixed on the disc, on  _ his disc _ , and Tommy could swear he could see the predatory gaze of the man behind those black eyes.

Tubbo, apparently, did not. He simply sighed again and nodded, and extended his free hand toward Dream.

“Good choice.” Dream said with audible smugness. He went to shake hands with Tubbo, and something in Tommy snapped.

“No!” He jerked forward. Quackity and Fundy moved to stop him, but they were too slow. Tommy darted forward and snatched the disc from Tubbo’s hand, rapidly backing away from everyone in the room. He had to fight the urge to pull out his weapon and make a break for the exit. They were already looking at him like he was a cornered animal, and the last thing he wanted was to prove them right by lashing out. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on his friend. “Tubbo,” he pleaded, “you can’t do this. I can’t stand by and let you do this.” 

“Tommy, please, think of L’Manburg-”

“It’s my disc, Tubbo! I gave it to you, I-”

“We’re too fragile to start another fight! It’s this or exiling you-”

“Well maybe I’d rather be exiled!” Tommy shouted, and Tubbo’s mouth fell open in surprise. Silence reigned over the room as he took a shuddering breath and repeated himself. “I’d rather be exiled from L’Manburg.”

“Tommy…” Tubbo whispered, and this time it was Tommy who tore his eyes away from his best friend to face Dream.

The man in question shrugged nonchalantly. “Why are you looking at me? It’s your choice.” Despite his words he sounded incredibly satisfied. Tommy was sure the green bastard was enjoying every minute of this. “As long as I get one or the other, I’m satisfied.”

Shakily, Tommy nodded and turned back to Tubbo. “Tubbo,” He said, “exile me.”

“You don’t mean that.” Tubbo had really grown into the role of president. He had been confident, deliberate, wore his suit like a second skin. Right now though, he looked anything but confident, his words were hesitant, and he looked like he’d rather be anything but the leader of L’Manburg. “Surely, you can’t mean it Tommy. If you just- just give me the disc back, and you can-”

“ _I am not_ ,” Tommy hissed, “letting another one of my discs get handed over to _him_. You-” He faltered, anger fading to resignation. “You'd have to kill me first.” he said quietly. 

There was a sigh, and the sound of a sword being unsheathed. “I mean,” Dream said, strolling forward and lazily pointing the blade toward Tommy. “if that’s what it takes to get this over with already…” Tommy tensed, hand flying to his own sword when Tubbo threw a hand out, shoving the blade away.

“That won’t be necessary, Dream.” Tubbo said with as much authority as he could muster. Dream looked at him a moment, before nodding and taking a step back. Tubbo nodded, straightening up and looking Tommy in the eye, not with the look of a friend, but the look of a president.

“TommyInnit,” he said, loud enough for the entire room to hear. “I hereby revoke your citizenship, and banish you from L’Manburg.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it to the end? thank u for reading this far I hope you have a good day <3


End file.
